


Up My Sleeve

by radical



Category: The Hobbit (2012)
Genre: Kink Meme, M/M, Oral Sex, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-24
Updated: 2012-12-24
Packaged: 2017-11-22 04:52:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/606019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radical/pseuds/radical
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo pulled back, looking up at Thorin with embarrassment. "Er. It's a bit large."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Up My Sleeve

**Author's Note:**

> Another kink meme fill! Surprise, surprise...
> 
> The prompt was for Thorin/Bilbo size kink.
> 
> A warning- This is basically just a bunch of words about an awkward blowjob.

'My jaw will surely break,' Bilbo thought frantically. Thorin's cock weighed heavily against his teeth, the girth of it straining at his lips. It hadn't occurred to him the difficulties he could experiences in undertaking the task of servicing a dwarf- he just knew at the time what he wanted, and what Thorin seemed to want, and...

Well. All was well and good until he naively sunk to his knees to unlace Thorin's heavy trousers, the peacefulness of the wooded alcove allowing them intimacy. It hadn't occurred to him that they were unevenly matched not only in body but also in... well. Other parts of the body.

Bilbo pulled back, looking up at Thorin with embarrassment. "Er. It's a bit large." He glanced at where his hands grasped about the 'it' in question, his slender fingers not quite mapping the circumference. "I'm not so sure I can... " He made a motion towards his mouth, which actually may have been more humiliating than having to say the words. 

"You certainly know how to flatter," Thorin remarked. "Though I have seen you fit far more in your mouth during suppertime. On many an occasion."

"It's not like I'm trying to eat it," Bilbo protested, face heating up. His fingers clenched around Thorin, feeling the length throb beneath his grasp. He moved them experimentally, savoring the way Thorin moved into the touch. He shuffled forward a bit, the dirt beneath his knees too hard and cold for comfort. 

"Your fingers suit me well," Thorin offered, his gruff voice softening. He let his hands, still armored and heavy, fall upon Bilbo's hair. "I would not take offense."

Bilbo sighed, Thorin's tenderness bringing a guilt upon him. He pressed forward once more, mouth parting to lay a wet kiss along the side of Thorin, then another and another. His fingers grew wet with his saliva and made lewd noises along the skin as they moved. His kisses became obscene suckles as he gained more courage, and dimly he realized that Thorin's once gentle hold on his hair had transformed into iron grips. He smiled to himself, feeling quite accomplished. 

Bilbo chanced a look up as he drew back eventually, his hands coming to Thorin's strong hips as if to still his thrusting. The dwarf was peering intensely at him under furrowed eyebrows, his expression almost pained. Bilbo held his gaze as he moved forward, tipping his chin upwards to allow Thorin's dick to smear across his lips. He parted them and allowed the head of the length to enter his mouth, knowing far too well how foolish he probably appeared.

Or not, actually, since the sight made Thorin throw his head to the side with a moan. Bilbo set to work with a fervor then, impassioned by the sight. His hands worked quickly as he worked the tip with his mouth the best he could. Thorin was thrusting into his mouth, obviously keeping himself in check but still pushing that line of too much, too far, and Bilbo couldn't keep up, his fingers couldn't squeeze hard enough and he couldn't draw enough breath-

And then it was over, his mouth suddenly aching and empty but for the sour taste of Thorin's release on his tongue. He brought a wet hand up to sloppily swipe at his even slicker chin, barely noticing as Thorin slumped down before him, looking at satisfied as a large cat after a meal. 

"You look pleased," Bilbo mentioned, gesturing towards towards the dwarf's lazy smirk. He cursed under his breath, wiping his face with his sleeve. "This is why I needed my handkerchief," he muttered, leaning against Thorin's outstretched thigh feeling both embarrassed and satisfied at once. 

"I am pleased," Thorin affirmed. "I had no idea your hobbit cleverness would extend to these matters. I am not complaining, of course."

Bilbo smiled at him with an exaggerated lifting of his chin, a mock confidence. "What can I say, I have many tricks up my sleeve."

Thorin reached out to him, pulling him into his seated body. He bent over Bilbo, covering him with his frame, engulfing him in fur and leather. "So do I, hobbit," he said into Bilbo's ear, feeling him shudder against him. "Let me show you a few of them."


End file.
